(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a process and material for treating metal handling and shaping devices such as steel forging dies and ingot molds.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
The present invention relates to a process and material for building up a penetrating coating on forging dies and the like with a material that is not affected by the heat of the metal shaping operation and to which foreign materials will not adhere. The material used in the process forms a penetrating lubricating adhesive coating on the metal handling devices.
The prior art comprises my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,187,334 and 4,187,335, issued Feb. 5, 1980.